Wrenches are tools that are designed to apply torque to an object. Many types of wrenches are known in the art. One specific type of wrench, referred to herein as a clamping wrench, is designed to clamp onto the cylindrical outer surface of an object in order to enable a user or operator to apply a torque to the object. One specific example of a clamping wrench is an innertube wrench used for disconnecting an innertube from a drill string.
The clamping wrenches, and particularly the innertube wrenches, known in the art have a pair of clamping arms that are manually latched together to tightly grip the cylindrical outer surface. Typically, two such wrenches are required for applying a torque. However, a problem arises when only a single operator has to use two wrenches, as each wrench requires two hands to latch together. Thus, the lone operator cannot simultaneously latch together the two clamping arms of the second wrench while holding the first wrench. If the first wrench is let go, the latch disconnects, thus making it extremely frustrating and exasperating for the single operator to disconnect the innertube from a drill string. This same problem arises when using these manually operated clamping wrenches in other contexts as well. Because these clamping wrenches are so difficult to operate, two workers are often required, which is economically inefficient. This has remained a technical problem for which an adequate solution has yet to be devised.